


sunday mornings with you

by hanamibloom



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Beta Read (somewhat), Coffee date, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamibloom/pseuds/hanamibloom
Summary: Banri wakes up at 4 am with Reader to have coffee before work.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Reader
Kudos: 30





	sunday mornings with you

The alarm rang before you wanted it to, a light melody to keep a calm atmosphere unlike Banri’s loud annoying alarm sound for school during the week. That one time you stayed over on a weekday was the last time you ever wanted to hear his alarm again. 

You slowly woke up, turning over to see your sleeping boyfriend facing away from you. Sitting up, you reached over him to grab your phone and turn off your alarm. Banri stirred a bit in his sleep, rolling back over on his back, opening one eye to look at you. The two of you spoke in hushed tones, even though Juza could sleep through an earthquake and not be bothered.

“Good morning, sorry if I woke you up.” You whispered, pushing the blanket off of yourself. He shook his head, pulling you back down to kiss your forehead. You laid on his chest, his hand coming up to brush your hair out of your face.

“Good morning.” He spoke softly, as softly as he could at least. “I’ll go make your coffee. 2 cream and one sugar, babe?” This made your heart flutter every time. He made your coffee perfectly every time, for someone that drinks his coffee so bitter you don’t know how he made yours so good. Super ultra easy mode continues with coffee making, you guessed.

“You don’t have to do that-” Banri shook his head, not taking no for an answer. He pushed the blankets back and hopped off the bed, helping you up after. 

“You say that every week, babe. Just let me treat you, alright?” He was right, ever since you started working the Sunday morning shift, Banri would wake up with you and have coffee before you went to work. “Besides, I want to spend time with you since I didn’t get to last night.” You smiled, reaching up to give him a quick kiss.

“And you know how much I appreciate you doing this with me every week.” He kissed you back, smiling before leaving for the kitchen. You quickly switched out of pajamas to your nurses uniform, brushing your hair, pinning your hat in place. Smoothing down the wrinkles of your nurses gown, you looked at yourself in the mirror. You took a seat on the bed, putting on your white tights. Picking up your bag for work and walking shoes, you snuck out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind you. The hallways to the kitchen were dark and empty, different than during the day where there was always someone walking around. 

Walking to the bathroom, you quickly did your business, brushed your teeth and checked over your hair. Everything looked good and you felt ready for the day. Checking the time, it was only 4:15, you didn’t have to leave until 4:45.

You stepped into the kitchen to see Banri at the coffee maker rubbing his eyes and yawning. The scent of coffee filled your nose, waking you up more. 

Banri turned around to look at you. “You look smokin’.” He loved seeing you in your uniform for two different reasons, it hugged your curves just in the right places and made him proud of you for your career choice. 

“Thank you.” You chuckled at his comment, watching the coffee being poured into two mugs. “You’re having coffee today?” Normally when the two of you did this routine, he wouldn’t drink since it was too early. 

“Yeah, I’ll go back to sleep after you leave but it will wake me up in a few hours. I’m not worried, babe.” He insisted, putting the cream and sugar into the mug. You nodded, taking the mug from him that he handed to you as the two of you went to sit in the lounge on the couch. “Did you sleep well?” Banri sat down in the middle, letting you put your legs on his lap to lean against the arm of the couch. 

“I did, I fell asleep pretty quickly last night. How was troupe bonding?” You took a sip of the hot coffee, immediately warming you up. “When did you come to bed?”

“Was good. Winter won by 2 points, Autumn in second place. We had to do street acts against each troupe with different scenarios and see who did the best. Nothing new.” Banri took his phone out to see when his last text to Itaru about gaming later on was. “A little after midnight, did I wake you up?” He put his free hand on your legs massaging them lightly as he sipped his coffee. 

“No, I didn’t wake up when you came to bed, that's why I asked.”

“You normally sleep through anything as long as it's not loud. I told Hyodo to keep the stomping to a minimum.” You rolled your eyes. “What? It’s true, he’s like a fucking elephant-” You clicked your tongue.

“Too early for swearing, please.” Banri sighed.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute and that I love you.” You smiled at him, taking another sip of your coffee. “Are you coming back to the dorm today?”

“Yes, just for a bit. It’s Monday tomorrow so I have to be at the hospital at eight.” Banri nodded, he knew your schedule pretty well at this point, his own schedule changed too much to keep track but you did your best. “What are you doing today?”

“Gaming with Itaru for a bit might shop later on for snacks this week. Do you want me to get you anything?” You shook your head.

“No, it’s okay.” 

“Okay, I’ll come to walk you home later.” Banri normally would come to wait outside the hospital to walk you home after his classes at the university and your shift. “Can’t let you walk home in the dark.” He sighed, continuing to massage your legs.

“Or is it because you don’t trust my male coworkers?”

“Maybe, they are from Hyodo’s high school so I don’t trust anyone from there.” You hummed in response, knowing his thoughts about Ouka High. Banri was very protective of you, but he knew his limits on what to control. He didn’t like to fight in front of you, or in general. He had changed a lot since you met him, you never even told him to stop fighting, he did it on his own accord. Your coworkers weren’t bad, they would flirt with you sometimes, but you knew when to shut them down.

You looked at your watch to see the time, 4:36 am. 

“I have to get going soon.” You took your last sip of coffee, before putting the mug on the table next to you. Banri finished his own, moving the mug to space next to yours.

“Can we make out for 5 minutes?” Banri suggested, giving you puppy dog eyes. You sighed, looking around the room to listen for anyone. “It’s 4 am, the only ones awake are you and I. No one will walk in.”

“Fine, but don’t mess up my uniform or hair.” You said, moving your legs off his lap to sit up properly on the couch. He pulled you into his lap, earning a small surprised yelp from you. You adjusted yourself on his lap, knees on each side of his legs. 

“Yes, dear.” Banri said sarcastically, making you chuckle. He leaned in, caressing your face lightly before moving his other arm around your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck, connecting with him in the middle. The fire and heat that grew from the kiss increased in moments, Banri quickly taking control of the kiss. His hands sat on your hips, pulling you closer to him. The thoughts running through your mind made you wonder if you truly wanted to go to work or stay here with Banri to see where this kiss would lead.

It had not even felt like a minute of your quick kissing session before you heard a person clear their throat. You pulled back quickly, spinning around to see Azuma at the front door.

“Well, aren’t you two up early and busy~” Azuma smiled, putting his coat on the hanger. If you had a mirror right now, you would look like a tomato. Burying your face in Banri’s shirt, you left the explaining to him.

“Yeah, she has to go to work so we are spending our Sunday morning together like we usually do.”

“Oh? That’s nice. Well, I’ll leave you to your activities. Goodnight~” Azuma quickly got out, not wanting an explanation or any more small talk. You chewed on your bottom lip, gripping Banri’s shirt. He would probably get an earful from Sakyo if Azuma spills this to him later. Azuma left the lounge and went to his room, leaving the two of you alone.

“I need to go.” You blurted out after a few moments of silence.

“I’m sorry bunny, I didn’t know he left last night…” Banri said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. You could tell he was sincerely apologizing since he used your special nickname. “We can continue later.” You nodded, getting up off the couch. Banri followed you back to the kitchen to put the mugs away. 

You pulled your bento out of the fridge and put it in your work bag. After shutting your bag, he offered a hand out, taking the bag from you to carry it to the door. He put his hand on the small of your back, walking you over to the door 

“You know I love spending Sunday mornings with you, right?” His question catches you off guard, putting you on the spot. Turning to face each other, you look up at him. 

“Yes, I love it as well…it warms my heart knowing you would get up this early to have coffee and send me off to work. It’s one of my favorite routines we have.” You could see the blush grow on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Dammit… why must you be so cute?” You giggled, taking the bag from him before standing on your tiptoes to kiss him goodbye. 

“I love you, I’ll text you when I get to work.”

“Yes, I’ll stay up until you text me.” He kissed you quickly. “Love you too.” You two hug and kiss again quickly before you put on your walking shoes, saying goodbye for the day. 

If there was any routine you loved more, it was Sunday mornings with Banri.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending, I was kind of at a loss of what to do with the ending.
> 
> I have a Twitter now! Please feel free to follow me @hanamibloom !! 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
